gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Noob Academy and Learning Center
"To Noob or not To Noob" The Noob Academy and Learning Center was made by Edgar Wildrat when he realized that noobs are just SERIOUSLY CONFUSED people. So he decided to open The Noob Academy and Learning Center (or NALC). Who We Are NALC is an organization devoted to the study and education of noobs. Staff *Principal: Edgar Wildrat *Vice Principal: Jeremiah Stormwash (User:Bator.hos) *History Teacher (teaches game history etc): Mr. Blasthawk *Physical Education (P.E.) Teacher (helps level up etc): ''Capt. SKull X'' *P.E Secondary Teacher: Zeke *First Stage (grade) Teacher (is first teacher, teaches basics etc): Open *Second Stage Teacher (like First Stage Teacher except teaches more advanced): Robert *Noobologist (the study and information of noobs): Mr. Link (Shade Link) *Noobologist: Lawrence Daggerpaine *Noobologist: Simon Treasurehawk Research This will be research and teachings of the employees Edgar Wildrat First Study: Chair Dude, this guy went into Governors Mansion and started jumping on chairs (really weird) these pictures were taken from my study: Chair Dude (1).PNG|Chair Dude Kills a Cadet (yay?) Chair Dude (2).PNG|Chair Dude's Stats Chair Dude (3).PNG|Chair Dude is Sabre-Happy Chair Dude (4).PNG|Chair Dude is just standing (he said I am hunting crabs and just stood there) End Result: Chair Dude is just an unexperienced noob, best kind because he is only new and not some EITC idiot. He can be helped and he is a good leveler. Jeremiah Stormwash Jeffrey Blasthawk Experiment: N-008-4 Research: Random. While hanging out with my good friend, Captain Johnny, we went noob hunting. We found a classic noob looking for a voodoo doll. "WHERE U GET VOODOO DOLL" he says. Afterwards, I predicted: #Game play time: 1 month #Weapons: 20, all crude, most blunderbuss. #How much longer he will play: 4 weeks #Final Rep Lvl: 9 #Will he find vodoo doll?: No. He wont be able to find Tia Dalma. Experiment: N-008-5 Or, "Chair girl". Research: Exciting noob, very jumpy. I was in the Governors mansion with Edgar and two noobs came in. We agreed that I would get the girl, and hed get the guy. The girl seemed to jump less. This noob went outside after jumping off the walls in the Governors mansion. It went after 1 cadet. She died after three cadets. one by one, i saw the cadet regenerate, and try to kill her. By the third cadet, the girl noob was curious about what would happen if she died, so she stood still, and died... she died... O_o. I even had to heal her. Experiment: N-008-7 Research: I only got to see this guy for a few seconds, but those seconds were weird. I saw a navy cadet RUN before my eyes, after this one level two noob. I could already tell that this noob only hit him once with his cutlass after he took off. Experiment N-008-8 Research: A common noob. Obviously trying to be a leader, and stand out. Of course alot of people, including me, were hating on him for trying to be a bigshot leader. "Ok, low level people in the back! (EVEN HE IS LOW LVL, AND HE WAS IN THE FRONT) Ok people, invasion time, everyone get tonics, and lets defeat the undead!" I could have recorded everyone doing that invasion if i wanted to, but this was the worst person. I could have sworn i was the second highest level person doing that invasion! Conclusion: He was unexperienced, and annoying, and hated on. One of the worst kinds of noobs. Shade Link Experiment: N-008-2 Research: Not as exciting as my first study, future studies should be better. I was on Invasion Port Royal, Guines, I believe. I was killed, and a random person, later known as Experiment N-008-2, rubbed it in and danced, and did other... things. Experiment: N-008-3 Research: Not that exciting, but better than N-008-2. Screenshots explain themselves. Random Lvl. 1 playing tough guy. File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 12.43.13 PM.png|Experiment-N-008-3 File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 12.44.11 PM.png|Just messing around with it (Don't say the phrase O_O). File:Screen shot 2011-04-16 at 12.45.18 PM.png|It almost seems to toy with its prey... Experiment: N-008-9 Research: Slightly more exciting, and entertaining. I was bored on Tortuga, Abassa, so I got into my Noobologist gear, and said it's time to study noobs. A user, known as Silent Munny, said to look at myself. I chose him as my experiment, and tested his responses to various stimuli. Eventually, I simply started saying, "Cool story bro". Though his trolling was helpless, he would come back every 5 minutes with more pathetic behavior, even saying he has played for 4 years. He also apparently has 7 Mastered pirates. I have concluded: #He doesn't get much attention, so he has to look like a big shot. #He is no older than 12 years, and lied about his age. #Weapons are crude. File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.20.51 PM.png|It's attacking! File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.21.27 PM.png|Hmm... this is interesting... A new stratagem? File:Screen shot 2011-04-19 at 2.24.15 PM.png|Amazing! It knows the darkness is its ally! Classes Math: Learning the speedchat plus numbers (won too tree for ive ix sven ate fine tin) History: Self-explanatory EITC Class: Class to convert EITC into normal people English Teaching what to say (example dont say: IM JACK SPARROW!) Know-how: Learning game basics (example: what a flagship is) Want to join? Just say so in the comments and a fill out form will appear on your talk page. Schools Our primary schools building is Governors Mansion, Fort Dundee, Senor Fransisco House, Kings Arm. We have one building for every main island besides for Cuba. Noob Academy and Learning Center Seal-1- (55x45).jpg|Our Logo a noob.PNG|A noob going into class main school building.PNG|Edgar Wildrat in front of the main School Building on Port Royal Template If member use the template: Noob Academy Member ﻿ If you want to join just ask in the comments! Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:Governments Category:In-game Events Category:POTCO Players Wiki Members Category:Fan Creations Category:Fan Stories Category:In-game Events Category:Organization Category:Governments